Wish You Were Here
by Michelle2686
Summary: A one shot about how Jade feels after "The Worst Couple." Inspired by the song Wish You Were Here by Avril Lavinge.


**This is a one shot in Jades pov. Inspired by the song Wish you were here by Avril Lavinge. This is the first fic I write for this fandom. Hope you enjoy it and reviews are welcomed. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or its characters. I dont own Wish you were here. They belong to their respective owners. I make no money out of this, its just for fun. **

_I can be tough  
>I can be strong<br>But with you  
>It's not like that at all<br>There's a girl  
>That gives a shit<br>Behind this wall  
>You just walked through it<em>

It had become easy to put up walls, almost second nature. It had always been hard to show emotion to anyone. In my eyes emotion meant weakness. My tough exterior, became easily believable with my dark personality, dark clothes, and my I don't give a shit about anything attitude.

Only one person was able to walk through my walls, he did it with so much confidence and without my permission. I was even surprised at how easy it became to let him in. Beck was the only one who really knew me. Who figured out early on that behind the tough mask and the dark perspective on life. Was a girl with a lovable heart. Who cared much more then she let on. Who put her friends first even if she made it look the opposite way. Who tried hard to protect her heart. I couldn't afford anymore heartache.

_And I remember all those crazy things you said  
>You left them running through my head<em>

"You know you can hide from the world. You can be mean to everyone, but I can see right through you." he stood in front of me, looking at me like I was glass. I'd tried to be mean to him, tried to make him leave me alone. It seemed however that the more I tried to push him away, the closer he tried to get to me. "You can keep trying to push me away. Let me tell you its not working very well. See the more you try to play the mean girl card with me, the more intrigued I am in you."

"I wont be good for you." I'd responded in my stubbornness. "Let me worry about what's good for me. Let me in and I'll follow you till the ends of the world." he'd said.

_You're always there, you're everywhere  
>But right now I wish you were here.<em>

I can't go anywhere without something reminding me of him. It seems like every restaurant, every store, every song has some sort of memory linking him back to me. Even my room reminds me of him. The pillow he laid on the night before still smells of his rugged scent. The pictures still sit on my nightstand, hang on my mirror. He is everywhere and at the same time nowhere near. My heart aches for him, my skin screams for his soft touch. I need him like I need air to breath. I wish he was here right now.

_All those crazy things we did  
>Didn't think about it, just went with it<em>

We ran out laughing that day, it had been just the two of us a first of many. We were sticky and smelled of soda, our hair soaked. We'd had a soda fight in a random liquor store. We ran out, behind us the store clerk threatened with a call to the police.

On a different occasion we'd got in his car and drove. We drove for days without stopping except for food and sleep. Took a road trip cross country, made it to New Orleans and back. It wasn't planned it just happened. Of course my dad was beside himself when he found out where'd I'd been and with who. It was worth it.

_You're always there, you're everywhere  
>But right now I wish you were here<em>

_Damn, Damn, Damn,  
>What I'd do to have you<br>Here, here, here  
>I wish you were here.<br>Damn, Damn, Damn  
>What I'd do to have you<br>Near, near, near  
>I wish you were here<em>

_I love  
>The way you are<br>It's who I am  
>Don't have to try hard<br>We always say  
>Say it like it is<br>And the truth  
>Is that I really mi-I-iss<em>

With him it became easy to be myself. I didn't have to care about what he thought of me because I knew he loved me. There was no need for walls, because I knew he wouldn't let them crash down on me. I could show fear because I knew he'd protect me. I loved who I was when I was with him. I didn't have to prove to him that I loved him because he knew. It was easy to love him, even addicting.

I loved everything about him. From his amazing hair to his perfect smile, all the way down to his faults. For Beck wasn't perfect like everyone likes to think. He had his faults too, but it didn't matter to me. I loved him for who he was.

_No, I don't wanna let go  
>I just wanna let you know<br>That I never wanna let go_

As I walk through the Butterfly House at Turtle Bay Museum and Arboretum, alone. I remember the first time you brought me here. Once you found out that I loved butterflies. I was mesmerized by the beauty of these flying creatures, I remember I told you that I wish I could fly. You said, "I wish I could give you wings to fly." You then kiss me, and all the butterflies took flight around us. Today they sit steady on their perches. Making me miss that day even more, making me miss you, "How I wish you where here with me Beck, because I still love you. Even though you broke my heart into a million pieces, I don't want to let you go."


End file.
